1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to thermal interface materials and methods for making them; and more particularly to a thermal interface material which conducts heat by using carbon nanotubes, and a method for making such thermal interface material.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electronic components such as semiconductor chips are becoming progressively smaller, while at the same time heat dissipation requirements thereof are increasing. Commonly, a thermal interface material is utilized between the electronic component and a heat sink in order to efficiently dissipate heat generated by the electronic component.
A conventional thermal interface material is made by diffusing particles with a high heat conduction coefficient in a base material. The particles can be made of graphite, boron nitride, silicon oxide, alumina, silver, or other metals. However, a heat conduction coefficient of the thermal interface material is now considered to be too low for many contemporary applications, because it cannot adequately meet the heat dissipation requirements of modem electronic components.
A new kind of thermal interface material has recently been developed. The thermal interface material is obtained by fixing carbon fibers with a polymer. The carbon fibers are distributed directionally, and each carbon fiber can provide a heat conduction path. A heat conduction coefficient of this kind of thermal interface material is relatively high. However, the thickness of this kind thermal interface material is limited to be greater than 40 micrometers, and the heat conduction coefficient of the thermal interface material is inversely proportional to a thickness thereof. In other words, the heat conduction coefficient is limited to a certain value corresponding to a thickness of 40 micrometers. The value of the heat conduction coefficient cannot be increased, because the thickness cannot be reduced.
An article entitled “Unusually High Thermal Conductivity of Carbon Nanotubes” and authored by Savas Berber (page 4613, Vol. 84, Physical Review Letters 2000) discloses that a heat conduction coefficient of a carbon nanotube can be 6600 W/mK (watts/milliKelvin) at room temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,407,922 discloses another kind of thermal interface material. The thermal interface material is formed by injection molding, and has a plurality of carbon nanotubes incorporated in a matrix material. A first surface of the thermal interface material engages with an electronic element, and a second surface of the thermal interface material engages with a heat sink. The second surface has a larger area than the first surface, so that heat can be uniformly spread over the larger second surface.
However, the thermal interface material formed by injection molding is relatively thick. This increases a bulk of the thermal interface material and reduces its flexibility. Furthermore, the carbon nanotubes are disposed in the matrix material randomly and multidirectionally. This means that heat does not necessarily spread uniformly through the thermal interface material. In addition, the heat does not necessarily spread directly from the first surface engaged with the electronic element to the second surface engaged with the heat sink.
What is needed, therefore, is a thermal interface material that has a low thermal interface resistance and a high heat conducting efficiency.
What is also needed, therefore, is a method for making the above-described thermal interface material.